


Clones Feelings

by antanddec_fanforever



Series: 100 Word Sprints [14]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, 100 Word Sprints, Fluff, M/M, Mission Reports, One Word Prompts, Prompt Fic, Self Prompt, Wordcount: 0-100, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:14:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23130775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antanddec_fanforever/pseuds/antanddec_fanforever
Summary: A report on what Clones aren't allowed to do.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Anakin Skywalker, Clone Troopers & Clone Troopers (Star Wars), Obi-Wan Kenobi/Clone Trooper Character(s)
Series: 100 Word Sprints [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1327034
Kudos: 54
Collections: 100_Word_Sprints_And_More_FWU





	Clones Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a Challenge that I have personally set up for various Fanfiction Groups on Facebook.
> 
> I went with the Prompt "Feelings" for this Fic.

Clones were not allowed to have feelings, not ones of love. It was drilled into them during the simulations, hardened into them like a code, like a script. 

Not every Clone came out the same, some did develop feelings, defected they were called.

If these feelings were found out, the Clones and their Brothers would forever be terminated and executed for their actions. Killed, destroyed, whatever you wanted it called. 

But that is why we must ensure to keep our feelings a secret, or we will all die. Even the Jedi we love.. 

End of report, Captain Rex signing off.


End file.
